heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XD1/V Squared Labs Creates Hundreds of Flame Throwing Heroes During First Day of Comic Con
V SQUARED LABS CREATES HUNDREDS FLAME-THROWING HEROES DURING FIRST DAY OF COMIC-CON VSL MERGES CUTTING-EDGE TECHNOLOGY AND DESIGN TO THRILL FANS FOR NBC’S “HEROES REBORN” EXPERIENCE SAN DIEGO (July 10, 2015) NBC’s “Heroes Reborn” has taken over Gaslamp Square at this year’s San Diego Comic-Con with a first of its kind 4-D augmented reality experience from visual experience pioneer V Squared Labs. Never before at Comic-Con -- or anywhere -- have fans been given the multi-sensory experience of interactive visuals and kinetic effects at this level. Over 1,000 fans visited the “Heroes Reborn” experience since it opened Thursday, July 9. Using the NVIDIA GameWorks special effects library, FlameWorks, V Squared Labs created two side-by-side portals where fans entered into the Renautas Corporation Evolved Human research facility found in the “Heroes Reborn” universe. Each fan was scanned by a Microsoft Kinect to reveal their image on the screen with their special power: pyro-kinesis. Fans were then put through a series of training exercises where they watched flames appear on their hands, move with them, and were able to throw them at targets. Once training was completed, fans then used their pyro-kinetic ability to take down the city’s Evolved Human Database, which crescendos in Cryo blasts and massive floor vibrations. Celebrities who discovered their Evolved Human abilities include “Heroes Reborn” star Zachary Levi and “iZombie” star Malcolm Goodwin. File:Actor Malcolm Goodwin at the Heroes Reborn Experience produced by VSL.jpg File:Guest inside the VSL Produced Heroes Reborn Experience.jpg File:Guest inside the VSL Produced NBC Heroes Reborn Experience.jpg File:Guests reacting to their VSL Motion Capture Heroes Reborn picture.jpg File:Guests viewing their VSL Heroes Reborn Motion Photo.jpg File:VSL produced Heroes Reborn Experience Birds Eye View.jpg File:VSL produced Heroes Reborn Experience Entrance.jpg File:VSL produced Heroes Reborn Experience Guest Posing for Motion Photo.jpg File:VSL produced Heroes Reborn Experience Line to Enter.jpg File:The VSL Production Team.jpg File:V Squared Labs Ambiance Shot.jpg File:V Squared Labs.jpg File:VSL produced Heroes Reborn Experience Entrance Line.jpg File:VSL produced Heroes Reborn Experience.jpg File:VSL produced NBC Heroes Reborn Experience Sign.jpg File:VSLs Alex Theory and Actor Malcolm Goodwin.jpg File:Zachary Levi outside the VSL Produced NBC Heroes Reborn Experience 2.JPG File:Zachary Levi outside the VSL Produced NBC Heroes Reborn Experience.JPG (Photo Credit for all: Devin J. Dilmore & Christina Belle for V Squared Labs) “The entire experience lasts approximately 2 minutes, but goes by really quickly. Fans have brought their friends back and waited in line to experience it again,” said Alex Theory, Executive Producer for V Squared Labs. “This type of augmented reality, interactive, kinetic experience has never been done before. Anywhere. It’s V Squared Labs’ first time at Comic-Con and we’re loving every minute of it. Especially seeing people’s reaction to our work.” V Squared Labs collaborated with graphics pioneer NVIDIA to showcase the GameWorks flame-engine technology. NVIDIA FlameWorks is a graphics technology system for generating realistic fire, smoke and explosion effects to create truly rich and immersive experiences. NBC’s “Heroes Reborn” experience will be open to the public from 11 a.m. – 7 p.m. through Sunday, July 12, at Gaslamp Square. “Heroes Reborn” premieres Thursday, Sept. 24 at 8 p.m. on NBC. Category:Blog posts